Belt of Deltora
This article is about the object. For the book of the similar name, see The Belt of Deltora (book). }} The Belt of Deltora, also known as the Belt of Power, is a magical belt crafted by Adin containing the seven gems of the seven tribes of Deltora. Its primary purpose was to unite the tribes of Deltora and defeat the Shadow Lord, it also strengthens Deltora's dragons and each gem within the belt possesses a unique ability. Only when worn by an heir of Adin does the belt have the power to drive the Shadow Lord out of Deltora. The Belt's magic is bound to the blood of Adin, and will only work for him and his heirs. It gets its power from the united trust of the people in the heir who wears if. History Crafting One night, Adin, a blacksmith of Del, had a dream of a Belt of metal with seven medallions, with chains to connect them to each other. In each medallion was one of the seven gems of Deltora. Adin created the Belt that he dreamt of and when he finally finished it, he took the Belt and travelled to every tribe to persuade each of them to give him their gem. In the beginning the tribes were mistrustful, but they slowly went along with it to save the land. They gave him their gem, and Adin placed each of them in the spots of the Belt. When each gem was added to the Belt, it became stronger and with it the territory of the gem too became stronger. When in the right combination, the first letter of each gem spells the name 'Deltora': Diamond, Emerald, Lapis Lazuli, Topaz, Opal, Ruby, Amethyst. Battle for Deltora During the Battle for Deltora, Adin wore the complete belt, save for the Toran's amethyst. During a turning point for the Shadowlands army, the Toran's arrived and together, the forces of Deltora were able to defeat the invading army. The Torans agreed to hand over their talisman and the belt was completed. Zara noticed the order of the gems spelled what she believed to be the name of the land, Deltora. Kingdom of Deltora After Adin became Deltora's first king, he ensured his descendants wore the belt always. However, the Shadow Lord infiltrated the minds of the monarchs throughout the centuries through Ols staged as Chief advisors. Over time, the Shadow Lord learnt of a single flaw with the Belt; it required the trust and love of the people of Deltora to activate its magic. The Chief advisors were able to influence the thoughts of the monarch, setting up a series of rules that limited the royal's interactions with the populace, and limited the wearing of the Belt to ceremonious occasions. Eventually, the Belt was kept in the palace's highest tower behind glass and it became the custom to wear the Belt only on a new monarch's coronation. Destruction During the reign of King Endon, the Belt finally lost what little power it possessed. The Shadow Lord wasted no time in invading, and had its seven Ak-Baba destroy the Belt, and scatter the gems around Deltora in locations deemed too dangerous for anyone to think of travelling to. Restruction However, Endon was able to re-forge the Belt, and eventually gave it to his son, Lief, on his sixteenth birthday. Together with his companions Barda and Jasmine, they were able to gather the gems and drive the Shadow Lord back to the Shadowlands. Lief then re-instated the rule that the heir of Deltora should wear the Belt at all times. Abilities The primary use of the Belt of Deltora was to keep the power of the Shadow Lord at bay, so that he could not invade. This will only work as long as the ruler of Deltora has the trust and faith of the people. Each gems have their unique and different abilities: Diamond The Diamond, talisman and treasure of the Jalis, gives courage and strength, protects from pestilence, and helps the cause of true love. It symbolizes Strength and Purity. If it is taken by force or trickery the person taking it meets with misfortune. Emerald The Emerald, a talisman and treasure of the Dread Gnomes, dulls in the presence of evil, and when a vow is broken. It is a remedy for sores and ulcers, and is an antidote to poison. It symbolizes Honor. Lapis Lazuli The Lapis Lazuli, talisman and treasure of the Mere, is the heavenly stone and is a powerful talisman that protects the wearer from evil and brings good fortune. It symbolizes Fortune. It has a special bond with the opal. Topaz The Topaz, talisman and treasure of the Del tribe, gives the wearer contact with the spirit world, strengthens and clears the mind, and protects its wearer from the terrors of the night. It symbolizes Faithfulness. Its powers are strongest during a full moon. Opal The Opal, talisman and treasure of the Plains people, has the power to give people glimpses into the future, and to aid those with weak sight. It has a special bond with the Lapis Lazuli. It symbolizes Hope. Ruby The Ruby, talisman and treasure of the Ralad, grows pale in the presence of evil, or when misfortune threatens its wearer. It wards off evil spirits, and is an antidote to snake venom. It symbolizes Happiness. Amethyst The Amethyst, talisman and treasure of the Toran, changes colour in the presence of illness, pales near poisoned food or drink, and guides the wearer towards sincerity, security, and peace of mind. It symbolizes Truth. Weaknesses Since the Belt was created as a defensive weapon, it cannot be used offensively unless brought into direct contact with an evil being. Also, it cannot kill wicked animals, such as Granous, since they follow their own instincts. The Belt has two major flaws in its design. The first is that the gems cannot be brought beyond Deltora's borders. Attempting to will result in their bearers burning to death. The exact nature of the borders is unknown, but Lief was nearly killed when swept out to sea in the Isle of the Dead. This most likely means the gems must remain on the Deltora continent. The other major flaw is that the Belt's powers are dependent on Adin's blood, and the strength of the people. Should either of these elements be removed, the Belt's magic will leave it. Trivia References See also *Adin *Battle for Deltora Category:Magic objects Category:Objects Category:Deltora